


maybe love stays, maybe love can't, maybe love shouldn't

by brokenletters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Manga Spoiler, Moving On, Nishinoya learns about letting go (u go Noya), POV Nishinoya Yuu, Pining, Slight TanaEnno, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenletters/pseuds/brokenletters
Summary: Ada saat kau menemukan cinta adalah umbi-umbian di lemari pendingin. Mereka tiba-tiba bertunas meski sudah lama lupa rupa dan aroma tanah.(Nishinoya Yuu, dan segala usahanya berhenti mencintai, seperti pohon di musim gugur yang ingin berhenti merontokkan daunnya sendiri.)
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Shimizu Kiyoko, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 4





	maybe love stays, maybe love can't, maybe love shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada yang saya miliki selain apa yang saya tuliskan, dan tidak ada profit yang diambil berdasarkan tulisan ini. Terinspirasi dari tweet [ini](https://twitter.com/becauseofoikawa/status/1268903848112017408).

_Someone i loved once gave me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this too, was a gift._

_(Mary Oliver.)_

[]

Nishinoya Yuu ada di balik pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga saat Tanaka Ryuunosuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Shimizu Kiyoko.

Menyatakan perasaan dalam artian, penuh keseriusan mengajak mantan manajer klub voli sekolah mereka untuk berkencan.

Samar-samar ia mendengar grasak-grusuk Shouyo dan Kageyama dari balik tembok di dekatnya, memperebutkan spasi lebih besar untuk mengintip. Tahun lalu, Karasuno masih jadi tempatnya menempuh naik turun masa remaja sebelum ia diharuskan menghadapi dunia dan memutuskan pergi ke Tokyo.

Ia kembali ke sini, ke Miyagi, ke Karasuno, dengan dua pesan singkat.

Satu dari grup percakapan, dari Asahi. _Ayo rayakan pencapaian adik kelas kita di Spring Interhigh,_ katanya. Ia tersenyum lebar membacanya dan mengirim emoji jempol diacungkan sebanyak mungkin.

Yang lain, dari Ryuu.

_Aku serius sama Kiyoko-san, menurutmu aku harus gimana?_

Untuk itu, Nishinoya membeku. Ia menarik napas, memandangi layar ponsel terlalu lama, menguraikan benang kusut yang tiba-tiba menghambat pikirannya, sebelum membalas, _ayo ajak dia kencan waktu kita bertemu di perayaan anak kelas satu!!!_

Nishinoya tidak menyesali jawabannya pada Ryuu, sungguh.

Ryuu selalu berjuang lebih keras dari siapapun. Untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk menaikkan nilai ulangan, untuk kendaraan Shouyo dan Kageyama ke Tokyo, untuk voli dan keterbatasan kemampuannya. Untuk Kiyoko.

Ia yang paling tahu perihal itu.

Ia yang paling tahu betapa berhaknya Ryuu untuk mendapat hal-hal baik.

”....Iya.”

“Hah?! Boleh aku minta diulang?!”

“Aku bilang, iya.”

“KIYOKO-SAAAANNN!”

Jadi seharusnya, semestinya, teriakan bahagia itu tidak menebar jerat dan sesak dalam dadanya. Seharusnya ia bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar ketika Ryuu meraih Kiyoko dalam pelukan. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Nishinoya menduduk, memandangi kedua kakinya sendiri. Mereka menolak dibawa berlari untuk menghampiri Ryuu. Lidahnya kelu. Semua ucapan selamat enggan keluar dari bibir. Nishinoya tahu betul ada sesuatu yang patah di dalam dirinya tetapi, ini bukan masa yang tepat.

Ia harusnya senang.

Untuk saat ini, ia harus.

Karena ini menyangkut sahabatnya. Karena ini tentang gadis yang tiga tahun terakhir selalu ingin ia bahagiakan.

“RYUU SIALAAAAN! KAU BERDOA BERAPA KALI SEMINGGU SAMPAI BISA DAPAT KIYOKO-SAN!”

Nishinoya bersorak, tercengir sebesar mungkin, memaksa kakinya melompat dan bergerak. Ia berharap suaranya yang serak tertutup dengan gelak tawa, berharap mereka tersembunyi di balik jeritan Ryuu dan Shouyo atau seluruh seruan riang seluruh anggota voli Karasuno.

Nishinoya memandangi Kiyoko yang menunduk malu-malu dan surai gelapnya berantakan di dahi hasil diacak Ryuu. Bibir yang biasanya terkatup rapat itu menciptakan lengkung tipis dan terbit semburat rona merah di pipi. Senyum Kiyoko manisnya sama seperti yang sudah-sudah dan itu jadi salah satu alasan Nishinoya selalu jatuh cinta.

Nishinoya mengerjapkan mata, mendongak, menahan tetesan air yang nyaris lepas dari pelupuk mata.

Bunga di pohon sakura bermekaran saat cintanya gugur.

[]

Satu pesan singkat, lagi.

Juli, 2017. Dentingnya seiring dengan bunyi _microwave_ dan naiknya matahari ke atas kepala.

Nishinoya baru selesai menutup jendela untuk mencegah hawa musim panas masuk dan menaikkan suhu di apartemennya. Ia tengah mengeluarkan makanan dari _microwave_ selagi membaca papan notifikasi.

_Noya-san, minggu depan aku mau lamar Kiyoko! Kira-kira aku harus pilih bunga apa? Ada saran bagaimana aku harus melamar? Aku ingin jadinya romantis dan berkesan, toloooong akuuu._

Piring di genggaman nyaris tergelincir dan punggung tangannya menabrak pinggiran meja dapur. Ponselnya terbanting ke lantai. Nishinoya mengabaikan. Ia meletakkan piring di meja terdekat dan bergegas ke wastafel, membasuh luka melepuhnya dengan air dingin. Kulitnya memerah dan sedikit perih, ia membuat catatan di kepala untuk membeli salep jika kulitnya tidak membaik esok pagi.

Saat ia kembali, layar ponselnya masih menyala. Pesannya masih di sana. Nishinoya menghela napas, membacanya sekali lagi.

Lamaran. Ajakan menikah. Tentu saja, masuk akal mengingat Ryuu dan Kiyoko sudah menjalin kasih dalam kurun waktu tahunan. Lima? Enam? Nishinoya lupa hitungan. Mengejutkan, tetapi Nishinoya sudah bisa menduga ini akan terjadi.

_Lamar saat festival kembang api? Yukata! Permen apel! Romantis!!! Kalau dia terima, jangan lupa traktir aku!!!!!!_

Ia menekan tombol kirim dengan sensasi pahit di hati.

Hari itu, Nishinoya membiarkan hidangannya mendingin di meja dapur dan terjaga hingga pagi.

Satu minggu kemudian, ada panggilan masuk.

Ryuu menyambutnya dengan satu pekikan,

“KIYOKO TERIMA!”

Nishinoya memandangi pengendara yang memenuhi jalanan dari balkonnya. Trotoar sesak oleh pejalan kaki yang hilir mudik dari berbagai arah. Gedung pencakar langit berdiri gagah seperti biasa. Taman kecil di seberang apartemen masih dipenuhi bocah-bocah yang belum kenal pahitnya dunia. Halte bus terisi dan kosong dan terisi lagi dan siklus ini tak ada matinya.

Dunia terus bergerak, berputar, melaju, begitupun ia. Seharusnya begitu. Semestinya begitu.

Tetapi saat ia menyadari hatinya memberontak atas kalimat Ryuu, Nishinoya paham ada pecahan masa lalu yang belum mampu ia tinggalkan di belakang.

Ratusan hari sudah terlewat.

Perasaannya tidak pernah tuntas maupun terbalas.

[]

Pesta pertunangan Ryuu dan Kiyoko diadakan di bulan Agustus. Rumah Tanaka tidak jauh berbeda dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat, kecuali dengan tambahan tenda dekorasi serta tataan meja kursi di halaman rumah.

Nishinoya datang terlambat sebab mengalami sedikit masalah dengan mobil di jalan. Wajah-wajah familiar menyambutnya dan pertukaran cincin sudah dilaksanakan. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak untuk hal ini.

Ryuu merangkulnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Nishinoya meninju main-main perut Ryuu, memberi doa untuk kelanggengannya hingga jenjang lebih tinggi. Ia tidak berdoa dengan setengah hati namun Ryuu tidak perlu tahu bahwa masih ada sisi dari dirinya yang merasa tersakiti. Tidak. Tidak di hari seistimewa ini.

Hari itu, Kiyoko cantik sekali. Polesan di wajah menambah fitur tegasnya. Senyum tidak luntur dari ranumnya. Helai rambutnya sudah dipangkas lebih pendek.

Nishinoya sempat menyalaminya. Nada menangisnya dibuat-buat kala berujar, “Kiyoko-san, jangan lupa kalau aku cinta kamu juga!”

Daichi dan Suga tertawa. Shouyo menepuk bahunya, menyemangati. Tsukishima terkekeh mencemooh dan Yamaguchi menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Tidak ada yang perlu tau jika kalimat itu diucapkannya sungguh-sungguh. Tidak. Tidak di hari seistimewa ini.

Jadi saat Kiyoko menghampirinya yang tengah menyendiri di meja pojok dengan alasan menghabiskan makanan, Nishinoya merasa ia dalam bahaya. Ia mengambil kue tambahan, mungkin dengan makan akan mencegahnya bicara terlalu banyak. Nishinoya tidak ingin seluruh isi kepala dan hatinya tumpah begitu saja karena mereka hanya berdua.

_Ini hari istimewa,_ pikir Nishinoya, _perasaan bodoh yang harusnya udah kubuang cuma akan merusak semuanya._

“Maaf atas tamparan yang dulu,” kata Kiyoko tepat semasa ia mendaratkan diri di kursi.

Nishinoya berhenti mengunyah, mengangguk, tertawa sedikit. “Itu sudah lama, Kiyoko-san,” Lalu kembali mengunyah.

“Tapi aku belum pernah minta maaf dengan baik untuk itu, ya?” sambung Kiyoko. “Maaf?”

“Aku marah pun tidak pernah, lho. Tenang saja!”

Kiyoko tersenyum kecil. Nishinoya tak mengerti apa makna kurva di bibirnya.

“Nishinoya, kamu bahagia?”

Pertanyaan satu itu, Nishinoya juga tak mengerti jawabannya.

Bahagia? Sahabatnya bahagia. Gadis yang ia cinta bahagia. Sudah pasti ia ikut berbahagia. Namun, lantas harus disebut apa luka-luka yang masih menyiksanya di malam-malam ketika ia terbangun? Harus disebut apa kumparan-kumparan penyesalan diam-diamnya atas berhentinya ia berjuang untuk Kiyoko dulu?

Nishinoya mengedip singkat sebelum mengangguk ringan, menjejalkan potongan besar ke mulutnya agar tak perlu menyahut.

Sudut bibir Kiyoko naik dan matanya menyipit. Senyumnya melebar. Kelegaan terpancar di sana. Nishinoya, pada yang satu ini, mengerti jelas. Maka ia terdiam, tak ingin menghancurkan pikiran-pikiran yang Kiyoko bangun tentangnya.

“Aku duluan, ya.”

Kiyoko bangkit dan netra Nishinoya mengikutinya. Postur Kiyoko masih tegas seperti dulu namun lebih lugas dan tenang. Barangkali karena sebelumnya ia harus berdiri seorang diri, bertahan sendiri. Nishinoya ingat betul punggung itu sebelumnya terlihat lebih kaku. Sekarang ia memiliki Ryuu untuk berbagi segala berat yang ia tanggung di pundaknya.

Nishinoya mengerti Kiyoko adalah wanita hebat. Kiyoko berhak atas hal terbaik di dunia. Mungkin Ryuu adalah salah satunya. Bukan ia. Ia tak pernah cukup untuk mengiringi hidup Kiyoko.

Hari itu, Kiyoko cantik sekali.

Nishinoya menyadari bahwa ia masih jatuh cinta saat sensasi dingin dari cincin di jari manis Kiyoko terasa menyakitkan untuk diingat.

[]

Mengenai rasa takut, Nishinoya sedikit lebih mengerti tentang itu daripada kebanyakan orang. Ia memiliki banyak ketakutan di usia belianya. Ia takut dengan anjing. Ia takut menaiki pohon tinggi. Ia takut bersepeda. Kata Kakek, ketakutan itu tidak perlu, sebab itu sia-sia dan menghalangimu dari mencoba serta mengenali banyak hal.

Jadi, Nishinoya belajar. Ia memerangkap ketakutannya, mencari titik lemahnya, menemukan detil-detil yang ia perlukan untuk melewati bahaya yang ia tak ingin tempuh.

Ia mencari cara menaklukan anjing ganas milik tetangga dan menjadikan anjing itu sebagai kawan mainnya sehari-hari. Ia mempelajari bagaimana supaya tidak terpeleset saat mendaki pohon hingga akhirnya bisa menggapai buah besar di puncak yang tinggi. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga keseimbangan tubuh dan mempertahankan kekuatan kakinya agar tidak terjatuh saat sepedanya tengah dikayuh.

Nishinoya selalu berhasil mengalahkan apa yang ia khawatirkan.

Tetapi bagaimana mengatakan kepada Kakek jika di usianya yang melewati kepala dua, Nishinoya ternyata masih ketakutan hingga ingin menangis ketika ia terbayang sosok wanita berambut legam dengan senyum manis serta tahi lalat di dekat bibir, dan menyadari bahwa wanita itu tak akan bisa ia gapai?

Bagaimana cara menyingkirkan ketakutan akan kenyataan yang tidak ingin ia terima dan ia hadapi?

Nishinoya menemui berbagai sakit hati dan jatuh dalam hidupnya belasan tahun ini. Ia tidak pernah menyerah tetapi untuk kali ini saja ia begitu ingin berhenti atas hatinya sendiri. Hanya saja, dirinya, termasuk perasaannya, adalah apa yang selalu ia percaya sepenuh hati.

Maka Nishinoya menguraikan semuanya satu persatu: ia takut saat membayangkan bahwa ia harus menyaksikan pernikahan sahabat dan cinta pertamanya; ia takut menunjukkan dirinya yang lemah dan tak pernah tulus menerima hubungan mereka; ia takut mengecewakan dua orang yang punya porsi sama besar sebagai kawan dan dambaan di hatinya.

Pada satu titik, Nishinoya sadar perasaannya harus dihentikan agar ketakutan-ketakutan itu bisa ia lampaui.

Maka ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana cara melepaskan apa yang harusnya dilepas?

_Bagaimana cara merelakan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah ia miliki?_

Malam itu pukul empat pagi saat pikiran Nishinoya menyorakkan nama Kiyoko lagi dan lagi. Jam berdetik tidak henti-henti dan kamar tidurnya remang-remang dengan cahaya bulan mengisi.

Nishinoya memandangi lili di vas yang tak bergerak sedikitpun meski hanya se-inchi.

Ia memutuskan meracik kopi segelas lagi.

[]

September, 2017.

Panggilan suara di siang hari.

“ _Aku sama Kiyoko-san menikah di akhir tahun!_ “

“Ryuuuuu! Selamat! Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian! Jaga Kiyoko-san baik-baik, ya. Kau beruntung sekali, sialan! Haha!”

“ _HAHAHAHA sepertinya doaku tiap ke kuil itu betul-betul didengarkan Dewa!_ “

“Oh, omong-omong, aku mau minta maaf. Akhir tahun nanti sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang.”

“ _Loh, Noya-san ... kenapa?_ “

“Aku ... mau ke luar negeri.”

[]

Nishinoya mendapat foto undangan pernikahan Ryuu dan Kiyoko dari Chikara. Ia meneleponnya pada malam penghujung musim gugur dan menanyakan perasaannya tanpa basa-basi. Nishinoya sadar Chikara menghubunginya karena tidak ada respon sama sekali ketika grup percakapan tengah ramai dengan ucapan selamat pada pasangan itu.

Chikara melarangnya beralasan ia sibuk hingga lupa memberi ucapan; ia mengenal Nishinoya terlalu lama untuk paham Nishinoya tidak akan melupakan hal sekrusial itu.

Chikara juga melarangnya mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Chikara berkata, cintai orang yang akan membalas perasaanmu sebesar kamu mencintai mereka. Chikara berkata sesuatu tentang tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika terluka. Chikara berkata, jangan sampai kehilangan diri sendiri ketika ingin mendapatkan orang lain. Chikara berkata, jangan bebani dirimu lebih jauh dari ini, Nishinoya.

Nishinoya bertanya dengan nada lelah.

“Bagajmana kamu bisa sepasti itu dengan saran-saranmu?”

Kemudian ia mengingat gantungan kunci sebagai oleh-oleh dari Ryuu yang masih Chikara pasang di ranselnya hingga bandulannya pecah.

Nishinoya ingat ponsel Chikara yang berlapis casing merah menyala, hadiah ulang tahun ketujuh belasnya dari Ryuu. Ia mengingat Chikara berucap lebih menyukai warna lembut—pastel, biru muda, atau hijau muda—saat ditanya pilihan warna untuk kaosnya.

Nishinoya mengingat bagaimana casing itu masih dipakai saat mereka bertemu untuk perayaan pencapaian Spring Interhigh oleh adik kelas mereka. Nishinoya mengingat unggahan terbaru di instagram Chikara, fotonya di depan kaca, dengan casing biru muda.

Pertanyaannya naif dan Nishinoya meneguk ludahnya sendiri, melamun dengan mata mengikuti gerak tumbuhan di pinggir jendelanya yang bergoyang terkena hembus angin. Nishinoya baru mengerti ia melewatkan fakta, kalau bukan hanya ia yang tengah berusaha lupa.

Dirasakannya Chikara tersenyum lemah di ujung panggilan saat menjawab pertanyaannya,

“Aku tau.”

Helaan napas dari Chikara.

“Percayalah, aku lebih tau mengenai semua ini.”

[]

Nishinoya mengetahui tanggal pernikahan Ryuu dan Kiyoko.

Situs menampilkan pilihan waktu dan tanggal penerbangan berbeda-beda. Nishinoya memandangi layar laptopnya lama sekali sembari mengetuk jari di meja. Seperti tidak etis untuk sengaja melewatkan hari besar sahabatnya.

Di dalam kepalanya, Nishinoya mengulang kalimat Chikara perihal berhenti memaksakan diri yang terluka.

Nishinoya menggeser kursor dan memilih penerbangan.

Satu minggu sebelum Kiyoko dan Ryuu menikah, pesawatnya akan lepas landas.

[]

“Nishinoya-kun?”

Dari seluruh manusia yang dikenalnya, adalah Kanoka Amanai yang ia temui di kedai kopi bandara. Kanoka hadir dalam balutan mantel besar dan syal rajut di leher. Kanoka pada usia dua puluhnya bertambah tinggi dan meninggalkan Nishinoya yang berhenti tumbuh di angka seratus tujuh puluhan. Rambutnya nyaris sebahu namun senyumnya masih ramah seperti yang ia tau.

“Oh! Temannya Ryuu! Kanoka, bukan?”

Kanoka mengangguk kelewat riang dan Nishinoya bersyukur kopi yang digenggam gadis itu tidak merosot dari cengkramannya.

Nishinoya memasang cengir lebarnya selagi menerima pesanan kopinya sendiri. Ia menyadari Kanoka menunggu di dekat pintu masuk maka ia tidak bertanya apapun saat mereka keluar dengan beriringan.

Uap yang masih mengepul menahan Noya untuk menyeruput kopinya. Ia menoleh dan berujar, “apa kabar, Kanoka?” seperti kebanyakan orang saat tidak berjumpa dalam waktu lama.

Kanoka berhenti meniupi kopinya dan balas menatap Nishinoya.

“Baik! Aku habis dari luar negeri, pulang kesini karena dapat undangan pernikahan Ryuu-chan. Keren banget, ya, Ryuu-chan. Kalau sudah sayang sama sesuatu, pasti diusahakan mati-matian. Kiyoko-san beruntung banget,” oceh Kanoka. “Nishinoya-kun kenapa di sini?”

Nishinoya tidak menyahuti celetukan panjang lebar Kanoka atas Ryuu dan Kiyoko, namun ia memberi senyum terbaiknya ketika menyahut, “Aku mau pergi.”

“Ehhhh? Jadi Nishinoya-kun datang atau tidak ke pernikahan Ryuu-chan?”

Saat Nishinoya menggeleng dan Kanoka mengeluarkan pekikan panjang tanda terkejut yang sama, Nishinoya membalas dengan kekehan. Mereka berhenti di persimpangan antara jalur taksi dan pintu masuk bandara. Kanoka berhenti, membetulkan letak kopernya agar berdiri tegak.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara Kanoka menyebut nama Ryuu. Entah faktor ilusi atau memang itu adanya, Nishinoya tak tau.

Nishinoya masih teringat cerita Ryuu mengenai pengakuan tidak sengaja dari Kanoka tentang perasannya di ajang Nasional. Ryuu adalah orang baik. Nishinoya tidak main-main sewaktu menyebutnya begitu. Kanoka yang sekarang dibentuk oleh Ryuu dan kalimatnya yang membuat Kanoka lebih percaya diri. Jika Nishinoya mendapat orang yang punya peran sebesar itu di hidupnya, ia pun akan jatuh cinta.

Hal yang pasti sejak lama adalah ia bisa menyebut jika Kanoka tulus menyayangi Ryuu tanpa terlalu mengharapkan apa-apa. Kanoka yang halus dan pengertian. Nishinoya pikir Kanoka terlalu lembut untuk ada sebagai manusia biasa.

“Kanoka,” panggil Nishinoya.

Kanoka memalingkan wajah menatapnya.

“Ini pertanyaan aneh, tapi, bagaimana bisa kamu merelakan Ryuu?”

Mata Kanoka membulat mendengar pertanyaan satu itu, namun terkekeh pelan setelahnya. “Aku cuma berpikir kalau Ryuu-chan sudah punya orang yang dia serius sukai, jadi aku harus berhenti sia-siakan waktuku begitu saja.”

Senyum Kanoka teduh seperti oase di padang pasir.

“Dan aku ... percaya kalau ada bentuk bahagia yang lain, selain Ryuu-chan, yang disiapkan buatku sama semesta.”

Dengan itu, Kanoka melambaikan tangannya dan berpamitan sebab jemputannya sudah sampai. Nishinoya balas mengacungkan jempol dan meneriakkan hati-hati.

Hari itu, langit cerah sekali. Tidak panas, sedikit berangin, suhu rendah nyaris minus, namun biru yang memercik rata ratusan kilometer di atas kepalanya mendadak terasa menenangkan.

Ransel Nishinoya sedikit berat namun tidak menyusahkan. Pohon natal yang sudah berdiri di bandara tetap cantik walau belum terpasang bintang raksasa di puncaknya seperti biasa. Kopinya pahit tetapi hangat dan menenangkan.

Nishinoya memikirkan perapian di apartemennya dan sudut balkonnya yang dipenuhi kaktus-kaktus kecil, namun keramaian bandara dan senyum-senyum bahagia yang ia lihat membantunya mengobati rindu rumah. Musik yang diputar pembesar suara tetap menyenangkan walau diselingi pengumuman-pengumuman. Anak lelaki berusia sekolah dasar yang duduk di sebelahnya di ruang tunggu bandara sangat pintar dan pandai menghapal dinosaurus, Nishinoya mendapat banyak cerita dari zaman pra sejarah.

Ketika tiba jamnya untuk berangkat, Nishinoya menyempatkan membuka ponselnya.

Kolom daftar percakapannya penuh kalimat hati-hati dan jangan lupa berdoa. Ryuu mengirimnya foto dengan Kiyoko menggunakan filter menangis yang lucu dengan ucapan doa keselamatan perjalanannya. Separuh dirinya masih meraung tetapi kini lebih reda.

Ada tumpukan hal-hal baik hari ini. Sederhana, tetapi cukup untuk Nishinoya syukuri. Dan mungkin esok juga masih ada, lalu esoknya lagi, seminggu ke depan, sebulan berikutnya, dan tahunan yang akan datang.

Nishinoya tenang dalam tiap ketuk kakinya menuju pesawat.

Bentuk bahagia yang lain sedang disiapkan semesta untuknya, dan ia akan menjemputnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Judul dikutip dari spoken poem oleh Sarah Kay dan Phil Kaye, [When Love Arrives](https://youtu.be/cPG6nJRJeWQ). Summary dikutip dari buku Tidak Ada New York Hari Ini, ditulis oleh Aan Mansyur. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
